Geb
"I think I'm... tired of singing." — Gebel SnakepitDuke Gebel Kalos Snakepit (often Geb, or Kalos - pronounced "callous" - and born just Gebel on CC: 23/9/5,196) is the Duke Soufbattle Hall, the White-Ear of Telf, and the Eyes-&-Ears of the Sarpland to Ayeson Garlcutter. During the events of the Last Day of Lobtonne, Geb was left to become a half-tallman abomination by Ayeson, and was then eaten by Rott's "First Tallman." Calthoss, and Landeles defeated Rott over Billow's Tower, creating the Skyscar, and freeing Geb's tallman, who then aimlessly wandered the area in and around Lobtonne for several years. Eventually his tallman was used to turn him into a homunculus. He had been best friends with Ayeson, and a leal servant of the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine, but after doing battle with Landeles, a god-from-the-lightning, doubt was sown into him. He began to research the topic, and in Telf's library, found a copy of Mohadexes' Manual. He came to learn terrible things. He used his wish on the Bloodspoke to wish for the death of the Shine; which was granted a few hours later. He had been a close friend of Ayeson, one of Rott's three mages, a shaky ally of Cal, an ally to Billow (a half-brother to both of them), the nameless woman, and Ross, as well as a teacher to Vayess. He was the son of Halos Sayerburn, and Aya, a prostitute priestess. Appearance: Geb stood at the average height of 175 centimeters, and weighed 68 kilograms. He had medium-length blond hair, which he had cut into an uneven, shaggy bowl-cut, common among nearwesterners. His eyes were green, like his father's, his half-sister's, and his half-brother's. He had a sharp jaw, and a skinny neck. He was thin, tightly muscled, and sinewy. His skin was fairly tan, but not as tan as Cal's skin, and he had a small overbite. He often wore white armor adorned with the Song of Calthoss in Deylki, along with a pointed white sangahalk. Biography: Birth: Geb was born to the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine. Geb inherited a minor overbite from his mother. From birth, as the son of Halos Sayerburn, he was groomed for power. He was trained in all magicks, became physically quite strong, and was taught to never question Calthoss. He was named for the Fogman Gebel, a figure in the Faith o' Nine, said to be a Devil in a Fogman's skin. He is also a figure who will be said to announce the birth of the King Clad in Black. Combat: Geb used witewynd magicks, and was also a proficient golemist. He used these magicks, and could enhance his hearing with Hark, a cane with an ear-shaped head. Its length can be modified, and although it is fairly light-weight, it is also very solid, and can be used as a melee weapon. Along its length, the Song of Calthoss is carved. Geb is a master golemist, meaning he can imbue part of his soul into nearly anything, including witewynd, iron, and for a brief second, lightning. His golemry is outmatched only by the Lyzard Lych, who specifically chose to master this field to best complement Geb. During the Dogfight, he found himself believing Landeles' words and decided to give him a chance, turning on the others and allowing him to escape. He surrenders, but allows the Lyzard Lych to escape.Category:Characters Category:Main Nine Category:Tallmen Category:Homunculi Category:Dukes Category:Eyes-&-Ears Category:Wyzards